


Spooked

by Ghost_Rider_of_the_Aragon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship Queenie/Graves, fluff and a little angst because I like to torment myself, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Rider_of_the_Aragon/pseuds/Ghost_Rider_of_the_Aragon
Summary: Based off of a thread on tumblr between myself and @loveisforchildren-percivalgraves.When Graves' daughter takes a day off of school to go trick-or-treating, and sees something that brings back the nightmares of her time spent away from her father.  But little does Graves know that his Halloween tradition will cause some feelings to surface for the younger Goldstein.





	Spooked

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Mados. I hope you enjoy!

_Monday, October 31, 1927_

Percival Graves is known for his dry sense of humor. At least when it comes to his aurors. His pranks don’t really seem to serve much purpose, and to the more sensitive among his protegés, the hijinks might even seem cruel. After what happened last winter, being abducted, tortured, and impersonated by a certain German, there are rumors that he’s not going to bring back the best prank for the new recruits.

Boggarts.

The rumors are wrong. To Graves, nothing was better than the screams and surprised shrieks of his aurors to brighten his day. His Halloween. 

But he had forgotten one or two important details.

His daughter was taking a day off from school just to spend her first Halloween in America with her father. Accompanying the child is the younger Miss Goldstein, and where should the boggart wander except directly into their path, right as they come up to Percival’s office.

For a brief moment, Daniela’s world starts crashing down around her. She sees her nightmares come alive. There’s the white-haired man,reaching out like he’s going to take her away again. A despairing wail tears loose from her throat and she takes a step back. She has to get away from this, it can’t be real, it just can’t.  
“Papa…” she whispers, her thin shoulders shaking. Queenie gasps when Dani bumps into her, and she can see it through the child’s eyes. Swallowing back her own horrified exclamations, she points her wand at the scene before her.

“Riddikulus!” she commands, and suddenly the scene in front of Dani turns from to a flight of doves taking off and turning into a small, smokeless fireworks display. Percival hears the commotion out in the hallway, worried when he hears Dani scream. 

“Dani? Sweetheart? What is it? I thought you were still out trick or treating with Queenie…” he says, kneeling in front of her and taking her tear-streaked face in his hands. He smudges her tears away and kisses her forehead.  
“Someone saw a boggart.” Queenie says softly, resting a hand on Daniela’s shoulder. Percival pales a little, wrapping his arms around his daughter.  
“Oh...sweetheart, I’m so sorry...Look at me, it wasn’t real, it’s just a creature that looks like something scary.”  
“I saw him, Papa, he was right there...He was going to take me away again, I don’t want him to take me away…” she whimpers, tears spilling over as she buries her face in his shoulder.  
“I won’t let him take you away, baby. I promise.”

 

***

 

Later that night, after Percival’s put Dani to bed, it’s just him and Queenie out in the living room.  
“What did she see? I couldn’t get a word out of her. She won’t talk about her nightmares, nothing. I can’t make her.” he says softly. Queenie glances up from her cup of tea.  
“She saw Gellert, Percival. You’re lucky that's all she saw."

Percival pauses, dragging a hand over his face. He was beginning to regret bringing Dani home from school for the holiday, he felt terrible.  
“I’m sorry...truly I am. But what about you? What did you see?” he asks her. Queenie shakes her head, pressing her lips together.  
“Queenie, tell me…”  
“I saw a body. You.”

Percival bows his head.  
“I didn’t know. I’m sorry, Queenie, really…”  
“Well, now you do. But now the question is, what are you going to do about it?”  
“For one, not letting you or Dani near MACUSA on Halloween anymore…” Queenie smiles.  
"Aside from that?" Percival moves so he's sitting right across from her, holding onto her hands.  
"Let me make it up to you."  
"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Daniela (Dani) is my OC, as written on faces-of-macusa.tumblr.com. Her bio is there if you want to know more about her.


End file.
